For The Life of Me
by batmandylover
Summary: Along the lines of their friendship, Sango starts to notice a difference in Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Is what she thinks to be happening true? Read to find out.


Sango eyed the two suspiciously. Inuyasha and Kagome had been acting differently the past month and a half.

It all started after a brief fight with Naraku. Inuyasha had been run through in his stomach, which had been tainted with miasma that prevented his demon blood from healing the wound. Kagome used her spiritual powers to purify the miasma in his wounds, crying, begging Inuyasha to not got to sleep when he could barely keep his eyes open, whimpering in pain. Weak and unable to move from the poison.

Sango remembered watching her, wanting to comfort her but Miruko suggested giving them some time alone. Inuyasha immediately began to heal when the miasma was purified.

Inuyasha had weakly opened up his eyes a few minutes later, looking up at the sobbing girl. Cuts along her face. Bleeding from above her eyebrow from a wound Kagura gave her. Her hands were coated in his blood. Both pressing into his chest as she racked with sobs. Inuyasha had merely whispered her name and pulled her into his chest, letting her cry as he stroked her hair.

That little display had shocked everyone, especially Kagome. Inuyasha was never the touchy type. He always blushed profusely when she launched herself into his arms. Well... in his half demon form. When his demon blood was dormant on the night of the new moon, he was a bit more affectionate.

Like when they were attacked by the spiderhead demons and he had been infected with venom and asked to lay his head on Kagome's lap.

It all started with that simple hug. It got even worse. Two days filled with a few more hugs and the night of the third day, Kagome had a nightmare. She screamed and woke up everyone. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was sleeping in and draped his arms around the sweating girl and tugged her into his chest. He had cuddled her close and simply told her to sleep. Of course, Kagome slept much better that way.

And a week after that, Inuyasha found himself willingly grasping her hand in his as the group traveled from town to town to search for shards. This action obviously had more than just Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara staring.

But why not? A half demon holding hands with a miko wearing bizarre clothing? Definitely unheard of.

And a couple nights after that, Inuyasha accepted a bowl of ramen from Kagome, his favorite: chicken. He gave her a kiss on the cheek in return that caused a blush to burn her face.

But what really shocked everyone, was when Kagome asked Inuyasha to go home for a week, claiming that she had to take final exams for the school. Beginning to rush out explanation of how if she passed these exams, she'd be free the whole summer, he stopped her and simply nodded, smiling at her. He just asked if he could go with her, and saying he could help her if these "exams" are more dangerous than the regular "demons" she fought at this thing she called "skool." Kagome's mouth dropped open, while the others were quite baffled as well.

"Inuyasha. What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha had just looked at her. "What?"

"You never just _let_ me go back home! Are you sick?" Kagome had asked before touching his forehead. He gave a simple, "Keh," and pushed her hand away.

"There ain't nothing wrong, wench! I've just had a little taste of reality, is all."

And two weeks after that, two weeks filled with hugs and hand holding and small smiles, Inuyasha requested that Kagome sleep in the tree with him and she blushed as the others stared in shock before she was nodding quietly. Inuyasha had scooped her up before leaping up into the trees. He cuddled her that night, holding her to his chest, to his heart.

But four days ago, that was what had Sango demanding answer.

Kagome had been scraped up pretty bad. Inuyasha was upset because he had told her to stay with Shippo, that she would get hurt too badly in this battle. And oh, she did. Inuyasha had growled and snarled and snapped at her, while she was getting bandaged up by Lady Kaede.

"I told you to stay behind! Now look at you! You could have died!" he continued, after Kaede was finished. Sango would never forget the look in Inuyasha's eyes after he heard Kagome scream and fall to the ground during the battle. Inuyasha's eyes had began to glow red. A murderous look on his face.

Sango had seen Inuyasha pretty mad before, but nothing beat that. The look in his eyes had her shivering, scared for her own life. Sango still remembered the anxiety she felt as she watched what happened. Inuyasha had growled Kagome's name before transforming. Jagged purple lines crossing his cheeks as his eyes turned blood red and his pupils indigo. His fangs growing to hang over his bottom lip and his claws elongating as a strong red demonic aura glowed around him. Tetsusaiga still in his grip.

But what really worried Sango was the deep, guttural growl he gave in a very un-Inuyasha-like tone. " **Mate**."

Demon Inuyasha jerked his head toward the demon that hurt Kagome, dropped Tetsusaiga, and quickly began to tear the demon to streds, leaving absolutely nothing in his wake. Just blood and flesh. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all staring at his trembling, rageful form in true fear. Inuyasha simply growled at them, cracking his knuckles. Blood staining his long claws. The look he gave Miroku for being beside Kagome's bleeding body. In two nanoseconds, Inuyasha was over to them, wrapped a single hand around Miroku's throat and threw his body several yards away.

" **My mate**!"

Sango and Shippo had shrieked as they watched Miroku slam against the ground. Sango ran over, tears in her eyes for the man she loved. Even if he was the biggest pervert in the world. "Miroku!"

She dropped by his side, immediately seeing that he was still alive, simply groaning in pain. His back most likely sprained from impact. She immediately jerked her head towards the demon Inuyasha as Kagome cried out in pain. Expecting to see Inuyasha slaughtering the girl, she gasped, seeing the complete opposite.

He had shredded the girl of her shirt, leaving her in her bra, and began to sniff at her wounds, deciding that the others would be fine, but the one in her shoulder would need to be helped immediately. Kagome had weakly looked up at the demon Inuyasha in fear. Afraid that her last moments would be at the hands of the man that she loved, not when he was himself, but simply in a lust for blood. He had smelled her fear immediately and nuzzled her cheek. " **Mate will be okay**."

Sango knew exactly what a mate was to a dog demon, being a demon slayer. Dog demons took mates for life. Mates to demons were marriage spouses to humans. It was a simple instinct to dog demons.

Of course how Inuyasha had known this without being told by anyone, being neglected most of his life.

But demons marked their mates at the base of the neck, biting and leaving scar and their scent.

Sango had went to the hot springs just last night with Kagome and Shippo and their wasn't a single scar on her neck.

Sango, of course, had gasped. She immediately knew what had been going on. Inuyasha's demon had already found his meant to be mate. That was why Inuyasha had been acting so strange! He was finally admitting it to himself, his feelings for Kagome. Simply because dog demons knew who their mate is as soon as they meet them, simply by smell.

Her eyes widen, Miroku gasping as they saw what the transformed Inuyasha had done. He stuck his tongue deep into the wound making her whimper. He then lifted his head, looking at her as he growled comfortingly. His eyes still red, though his irises shined gold. The strips on his cheek glowing purple. He was still in demon form. He stroked her cheek in a comforting, tender touch before he continued his administrations, letting his dog demon saliva fill the wound and let it begin to heal.

Dogs and dog demons all alike, their saliva did have a cleansing and healing properties.

He then sniffed the other wounds again, making sure that they would heal on their own. Content, he looked at Kagome once more, before pulling her to his chest, her back against him as she sat in his lap. Kagome had had looked flabbergasted.

" **Mate is okay** ," Inuyasha had growled softly, and nuzzled her neck after moving her hair.

No one knew what to say. And after Inuyasha had transformed back, he simply gave a, "Keh," and ignored what his friends told him, carrying Kagome back to the village where Kaede could patch her up.

But last night, Kagome asked to speak to Inuyasha privately and ever since they had been quite inseperable.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sango finally spoke up, causing everyone to look at her. Kagome blushed.

"Keh... what's wrong with _you_ , wench?" Inuyasha snaps back to Sango. He slips his arm around Kagome, pulling her body closer to his.

"I mean... you two seem so much more like a couple than friends," Sango finishes.

"It's none of your business what my bitch and I do, demon slayer," he snapped.

"Bitch?" Kagome questions, jerking away from him. A glint of anger in her eyes. "Sit! What right did the gods give you to call me a bitch?"

Inuyasha growled, his face against the ground as his Subjugation beads glowed in a purple aura.

"Inuyasha's a dog hanyou, so he calls his mate that by instinct," Shippo spoke, now standing on the hanyou's head, in between his dog ears. Kagome flushed at this.

"Get off me, runt!" Inuyasha barks, jerking the kitsune up by the tail, before tossing him onto the ground a few feet away.

"So you have taken Kagome as a mate," Miroku spoke in interest.

"Keh. No, I haven't yet!"

"Why haven't you?" Sango interjects.

Inuyasha began to blush, plopping down and stuffing his hands in his sleeves. "Do anyone of you weak humans even know what happens during a mating ritual?"

"Of course! You bite the tendon in her neck to leave a scar and she bites you in return," Sango answers.

They watch Inuyasha blush further and look away, towards the trees. Kagome watched with interest, wanting to know what it took to become mates with Inuyasha.

"That's not all, wench. You gotta do it when... oi... when you... you're... during... well... um... fuck this! I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Inuyasha shouts, on his feet immediately. He scooped Kagome into his arms with a surprised yelp from her end before he took off into the trees.

Sango blinked, confused. "During what?"

Miroku got a perverted smile on his face, already knowing what Inuyasha had been trying to explain. Or at least, he had a good idea.

Inuyasha set Kagome down next to a running stream. He plopped down beside her soon, stuffing his hands in his kimono sleeves.

"Inuyasha?"

His ears swiveled towards her in attention. He continued to watch the stream. "Yeah?"

"What were you trying to say back there?"

He began to blush again. "Er... well, you kinda... gotta... bite while you're... kinda..."

"Having sex?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No! Well, yes... but while you're... _finishing_."

"Finishing?"

Inuyasha looked at her. It all began to click.

"Oh... _ohhhh_. I see," she gave him her own little special Kagome smile that had his heart reeling.

"Of course, I'll be your mate, just... I don't know if I'm quite ready for losing my virginity. But," she stopped. Inuyasha looked at her curiously.

"What, wench?"

Kagome smiled and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his lips. A blush lighting up his face. He quickly looked away, allowing a small smile.

"Keh. Don't worry about the sex thing. It's still another month or so before mating season anyway. I can hold out, but my demon... well, let's just say when you were in heat during the last mating season, there was a reason I was extra rude to you so that you would go home. It might be best for you to stay home most of mating season if you're still not ready."

Kagome stared at him wide eyed, blushing profusely. "H-heat?"

"The week before you bleed, the time during, and the week after," he spoke smoothly, watching a few fish swim along the stream. Almost as if it were the most normal thing to converse about.

"What is mating season?"

Inuyasha blinked before turning his head to look at her. "Don't they teach you anything at this stupid 'skool' thing you're always bitching to go to?"

"Inuyasha!" she shouted angrily.

 _Of course they teach me. Just not about demon mating rituals,_ she thought. The thought made her blush.

Inuyasha tensed up, knowing his mistake. His ears flatten to his head as he clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the despised word.

But it never came. Instead came a bark.

"Can you please just explain to me what mating season is instead of being a big jerk!" she demanded.

He looked at her in surprise that he had not gotten sat before nodding. "Mating season happens during the spring. Mating season is when demons go looking for mates, or as you would call it, a marital spouse. Someone to spend their lives with and have pups. So, basically, demons hunt for mates when they become of age and make it official. Mating season makes us demons... needy. Some go berserk. Like me, for instance, if I had a mate on mating season, _well..._ we would be rutting a hell of a lot."

Kagome flustered up again. She immediately knew what he meant when he said "rutting."

"Mating season causing a natural instinct to go off for demons to reproduce. Mating season is a time for demons to find another, one suitable to mate and conceive pups. For instance, you have just the hips for bearing my pups," his eyes drifting to her waistline to eye her wide, lovely hips.

 _Oh my, what is he doing?! What could he possibly mean by that?_ she thought in shock.

"Mating season is a time that makes our reproductive systems to go crazy. We yearn for someone to fuck and start a family. If you're old enough, that is. A mate is more than just a life companion.

"Mates stand up for each other, protect each other. They look out for each other. They care for one another say if one is hurt. Like how everyone says my demon reacted when you got hurt a week ago. Mates provide for each other and work together. And mates never cheat on one another as you humans do. When mates become mates, they are tied together. Mentally, emotionally, spirtually. During the mating process, the mates souls will weave together, twisting and binding them together forever. Even after a mate dies.

"A female mate is to submit to her alpha and respect him. The male is to protect his female and provide for her while he respects her in return. Especially when the female is pregnant with their pups.

"And if a demon mates a human, like my father mated my mother, they can share a life span so the demon doesn't have to watch the human die. But because my father knew what would come with his mating of the princess Izayoi of one of the kingdoms of the Western lands, where he protected, he did not have her bite him and drink his blood in return so that she could live his life span. My father knew he was going to die after mating my mother. But they loved each other, so they mated and I was conceived.

"During the mating ritual when mates are rutting and their souls are binding, when they... _release,_ I suppose, the male is to mark their mate like Sango explained and drink their blood. The female does so in return, while they are still... _releasing,_ and they are bonded forever. A bond that cannot break.

"With this bond, the mates can feel each other's emotions. They can share thoughts. They can feel each other's pain. The mark given will allow other demons to know that the said mates are taken.

"Being a dog hanyou, we mate more honorable, with consent. Some demons do not ask for consent. Like wolves," he hinted, giving Kagome a look.

"Koga's not like that, Inu," Kagome assured.

"Because it's just _so_ natural that he keeps claiming you as his woman without even asking you if you were okay with it," Inuyasha growled. Kagome fell silent, unable to argue with his logic. "Dog youkai matings are usually filled with respect and much affection, though are usually quite rough, usually between two demons. That is why we ask for consent. We prefer deep bonds of trust. But when mating between a demon and a mortal, we hold back, simply because humans can't handle the violent passions of a demon. But when we do mate, Kagome, I do promise to control myself so that I can be gentle with you since it will be your first time." Inuyasha gave Kagome a small comforting smile. She smiled and nodded.

"So, I have to bite you?"

"Only if you want to strengthen our bond. But in doing so and drinking my blood, you will age as I, but you will also be stronger. As strong as me. Some say that you will gain hanyou characteristics."

"How do you age anyway?" she asked suddenly, perplexed. Inuyasha didn't look anymore than nineteen. "You don't look old at all."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the girl. " _Kagome_... I'm over two hundreds old, minus the time I spent pinned to the God tree."

Shocked, Kagome stared at him, stuttering complete nonsense.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears pinned back as he began to snarl. A growl vibrating deep within his chest. "Koga," he hisses. Kagome gasps as Inuyasha jumped to his feet, spinning in the direction of the whirl wind coming their way.

"What the hell do you want, ya mangy wolf?" Inuyasha barked as Koga appeared when the whirl wind vanished. His hand immediately flying to the hilt of his sword.

"I'm here for my woman, dog breath," Koga snarls. He smirks, his eyes shifting to Kagome. "Thanks for teaching her about mating season, now I don't have to. C'mon, _my_ Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red at that comment, but he controlled himself. "Like hell you'll be taking her anywhere. She's chosen me!"

"Look, you insolent puppy. Why don't you give me my woman and go back to that pile of dirt and graveyard soil, _oh wait,_ " Koga smirked devilishly, "you couldn't protect her and Naraku finally killed her months ago. Just like Kagome will be because you'll _never_ be able to protect her."

Kagome's ears burned as she heard this. _How could Koga say such things?_

"Now, if you'll excuse me, c'mon Ka-"

In mere seconds, Inuyasha was pinning Koga to the tree by the throat, cutting off his air circulation. Inuyasha's eyes bleeding red as he snarled at the man trying to take away his mate. Kagome couldn't believe that Tetsusaiga wasn't controlling his demon blood.

And there was that guttural growl again, as Inuyasha's demonic aura glowed red, swirling around him as he transformed. " **Mine! My bitch, my mate. No one takes my mate!** "

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome screamed.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were already running towards them, sensing the powerful demonic aura of Inuyasha's. Breaking into the clearing where they were seconds before Inuyasha could run Koga through. Koga was struggling to get away. He would have been able to fight back if it weren't for the fact that he was dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

 _What's happening to this mutt?!_ he thought, flabbergasted.

Koga watched as jagged lines crossed the inu hanyou's cheeks while his eyes went from gold to red and blue. His hair whirling in the demonic aura. His fangs making it past his bottom lip, even though the hanyou was snarling. Koga felt Inuyasha's claws lengthening as he was piercing his claws into the sides of his neck.

Koga had never felt such a demonic aura. This was worse than Naraku's. This was... an uncontrollable demonic aura that was not to be tamed. It was evil and vile that made Koga get mad, not because he was about to be killed at the hands of this half breed abomination, but because the aura was simply just ventilating so much rage and hostility.

" **You will not touch my bitch!** " Inuyasha snarled. His voice deeper than usual. " **No one will take my mate away from me!** "

 _How dare he try to touch my precious little mate!_

"Inuyasha, stop!" Sango cried out.

"Sango, no!" Miroku shrieked, pulling her back as Inuyasha's head snapped to them.

" **My mate! Stay away from my mate!** "

"You mustn't go near Lady Kagome _or_ Inuyasha while he's in this state. You'll get killed!"

Inuyasha's head snapped to look at something else. He watched Kagome run closer.

He grinned evilly to himself. His demon thinking furiously about how he would rut with her afterward, leaving his scent all over her body, inside and out, after he killed this worthless demon. He watched her klumsiness, the way she often tripped over rocks, running to get closer. This time would be different. Last time, he couldn't mate with her. She had been injured. But now, she was in perfect health.

She would take her mate after he killed this wolf whether she wanted it or not. It was her duty as his mate.

It was her duty to rut with her alpha, her mate and bear his pups and satisfy his needs just as he satisfied all of hers. The way he feed her when she was hungry or protected her from low-life's like this mangy wolf.

The evil grin he gave her was a simple twist of the lips, resembling a shudder-giving snarl.

"Inuyasha, stop! You're killing him!" She locked herself onto his arm, tugged him, trying to get him to let go of Koga's neck. She gasped as he pushed her back, expecting full force but he simply made her stumble back a bit. His hand soon made it's way to her throat, giving a gentle squeeze.

A warning.

" **Mate will stay back. Mate will let her alpha kill this worthless demon for trying to take mate away from me. And then mate will take all of me,** " he spoke, while a growl vibrated in his chest.

The others gasp as Kagome's eyes widen in shock.

 _Inuyasha said he would wait until I was ready! Would his demon lust so bad as to force me?_ The thought made her shudder.

" **Mate will be covered in my scent so other demon's know to stay away. Mate already wants me, so my bitch will let me kill this wolf and then take her away from here to fuck,** " he growled, still grinning at her.

The others were basically motified. They couldn't help Kagome while he was in this form, but this... him saying these things, these very un-Inuyasha-like things, that blew their minds.

Koga was clawing at the demon Inuyasha's hand and wrist, gasping for air. Inuyasha paid no mind, still grinning evilly at his bitch.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. "Sit, boy!" Inuyasha smacked into the ground before he could comprehend what was happening. His beaded necklace glowing. Koga fell to the ground, coughing harshly and gasping for air. Cresents on the side of his neck bleeding profusely as there was a darkened ring around his esophagus, from Inuyasha's chokehold. Koga was blood red in the face from lack of oxygenation.

Growling, Inuyasha pushed himself up. "What the hell was that for, bitch?" Inuyasha shouted, now back to his normal self.

Tears making their way into her eyes, she said tackled him, starting to sob.

"H-hey, why are you crying?"

 _Fuck, I hate it when you cry,_ he thought.

He wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, staring down at her in shock. He now sat on his buttocks, holding the girl on his lap.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, you idiot!"

"What'd I do?" he asked. His ears flatten against his head. He gave her a pitiful look at the sight of her tears. The salty smell stung his sensitive nose.

"You don't remember?" she shrieked.

Meanwhile the others were helping Koga, watching the new couple as they did.

"Trying to kill Koga? Yeah. He was trying to take you away from me. He would have mated with you against your will. Wolves don't ask for consent."

Kagome grew red in the face. "You don't have a clue what your demon said to me, do you?" She got up, standing back. He shuffled to his feet, shaking his head.

"No, I don't remember anything after transforming."

She let out a strangled scream. "Ugh! Inuyasha!"

 _Oh no. No, no, no!_ Inuyasha thought.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Inuyasha groaned from his hole in the ground. A low pained whine left his throat. He looked up to see the girl stomping away.

"Hey! Where you going?!"

"I'm going home, you jerk!"

Inuyasha's ears were pinned to his skull as he sadly sat up a top of the God tree.

He nearly couldn't believe what the others had told him.

His demon told Kagome that he'd take her away from their and rut with her after he killed Koga. His demon tried to force himself on Kagome. Of course, Kagome already gave Inuyasha her consent about being mates but simply asked him to wait until she was ready.

He wouldn't be surprised if Kagome never talked to him again. It hadn't even been thirty minutes after he gave her a promise to wait and then his demon forced himself upon her.

She had been gone a whole two weeks. Inuyasha knew he should give her some time, knowing how badly he hurt her. But it was getting to the point of where he thought she'd never come back.

That thought made him want to kill himself, knowing that he might have hurt her so badly that she wouldn't come back.

He couldn't stand it. He wouldn't be able to deal with losing a second woman that he loved because of his stupidy. Because of his weakness.

Losing Kikyo to Naraku those two times had hurt. All those years ago, when he loved her, he let his trust get the best of him. Kikyo was strong and focused. Hard muscle built up from years of training to be a miko. Her long straight tresses and cold, yet beautiful eyes.

Inuyasha wanted to believe that Kikyo had loved him all those years ago, but she didn't. He realized that after Kagome came and showed him true love.

Kikyo had wanted to change him. She was embarrassed of his demon blood. She wanted him to become human and use the jewel so she didn't have to protect it anymore. And he was just in love enough to agree before Naraku pinned them against each other.

But Kagome... she loved Inuyasha as a half demon. She loved him even when he was full demon or when his demon blood went dormant on the night of the new moon. She loved Inuyasha for all that he was.

Her body soft unlike Kikyo's. She had wider hips and was shorter whereas Kikyo's hips were narrow and she was much, much taller. Her hair falling in waves unlike Kikyo's straight locks. She had firm muscles in her legs and arms, but not much. She had a cute small nose, unlike Kikyo's long one. Kagome had small breasts and a small bottom that proportioned well with her body and long tan legs.

Kagome was much more appealing in looks that Kikyo. Inuyasha often felt intimidated. Kikyo was too strong for a woman, with much too much muscle. But Kagome, just as said, had a soft body, but was still strong. Inuyasha liked her soft body, especially pressed up against his own.

He liked the feel of her breasts against his chest when they hugged, through the material that separated them. He liked the feel of her soft skin when he held the back of her knees while giving her a ride on his back. And he loved the soft warm skin of her lips against his own.

 _Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought, looking to the sky. _Please come back soon. I'm sorry. I just miss you so much._

Dealing with Kikyo's death, he handled. But if he lost Kagome. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

After a few days, Inuyasha woke from his slumber in the morning, a scent that he longed for filling his nose.

 _Kagome_ , he thought.

He ran. He ran and leaped to the well from his spot in the God tree. Landing in front of Kagome, who sat on the lip of the well, he crouched in front of her, sitting like a dog. He stared at her as she smiled at him weakly. Her ugly yellow backpack beside her.

They remained quiet for a few minutes. Inuyasha finally looked away, blushing.

"So..." he coughed, "I-I'm sorry. I know I hurt y-" Kagome shut him up with a kiss. Now kneeling on the ground in front of him.

He accepted the kiss immediately, placing a hand over hers that lay on his cheek. He took it, wrapping his fingers around the appendage. Feeling the soft skin under his touch.

"I understand, Inuyasha," she whispered against his lips, causing a shudder to go down his spine. She pulled back, sitting on her legs. "And I'm ready to become your mate," she informed. His heart stopped.

"W-what?"

"I want to become your mate, Inu," Kagome spoke softly, smiling at him. "I'm ready to be bonded to you, for you to make love to me. I'm ready to become your life partner, Inuyasha. To have a family with you."

Inuyasha pulled her to him, smacking his mouth onto hers.

 _Oh, my beloved,_ he thought, _I'm just as ready to mate with you, believe me_.

Inuyasha quickly scooped the girl up and took off, leaving the large backpack behind. Running and running until he found the cave that he picked out for when Kagome was ready. To Inuyasha, it was perfect. It was secluded and very private while overlooking a hot spring that they could bath in which will be must needed after the sweaty events that will happen soon.

Inside, he sat he down in a bedding he made beforehand after finding the cave, for when his bitch was ready.

He immediately went to work, nuzzled her throat before beginning to kiss and nibble her neck. He hovered over her. His hands planted firmly on either side of her head.

She mewled beneath him, her nimble fingers gripping his shoulders. Inuyasha smirked to himself.

 _Just wait, my bitch, it gets even better._

He ran his hand down her front, splitting the shirt in half with his claws. He quickly tore it away and threw it across the cave. Her gasp filling his ears. He raised his head to give her his traditional smirk.

"Inuyasha," she began softly before moaning. He nipped again at the base of her neck, where the mating mark would be placed. "I-" she whimpered. He grinned arrogantly to himself before freezing as he heard her confession of love. He had always known. But to hear her her say it, it caused a chemical reaction in Inuyasha's mind.

Kagome groaned weakly as she woke in the morning, her shoulder still burning from the branding. She struggled to sit up, every muscle in her body aching, screaming in protest from the mating she endured all night long last night.

Her body so deliciously numb from all of the lovemaking. Arms tightened around her waist and she willingly fell back against the hanyou's chest. "Mate," he purred in his sleep, beginning to nuzzle the mating mark, while sporting one of his own.

"Uh-huh, Inu. Mate," Kagome giggled tiredly, relaxing against him.

"For the life of me, Kagome," he whispered softly, his lips rubbing her bare back as he spoke, "I promise to be a good... husband, if that's whatcha wanna call it," he spoke in an exhausted tone.

Kagome wasn't surprised. Even a hanyou would have grown tired after all those hours of pleasure.

"Mmm, I prefer mate," she whispers causing him to grin like a fool. "So... I'm like a hanyou now?"

He nodded. "Some people grow ears after mating," he spoke, "We won't know but after a while. But you'll have my strength and aging ability."

Kagome sprung up in his arms, despite the pain in her joints. "I get to have dog ears?!" she squealed, excitement breaking through her. He grinned at her tone, not bothering to open his eyes.

"There's a good chance, but not a hundred percent. It all depends on how much of my blood you consumed," he tugged her back down into his chest. She smiled and laid in his arms, allowing him to stroke her back subconsciously. Her cheek against his sticky chest.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, coming face to face with black little fuzzy dog ears on the top of Kagome's head. He smirked.

"Yeah. You drank enough blood, mate."

Sniffing, he smiled.

 _And I'm going to be a dad._


End file.
